


The Final Battle

by Shizukana2203



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Ah well; I like the whump!, More whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukana2203/pseuds/Shizukana2203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought he was gone. Now they are paying the price. But Nightmare wants to make them suffer, just like he did. Rated Teen for Meta Knight's foul language (not that I'm much better XD).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Battle

A/N: I use the JPN names and voices for this, so:  
Fumu = Tiff  
Bun = Tuff  
Lololo = Fololo  
Lalala = Falala  
Borun = Bookem  
Sabu = Liquor Store Guy (don't know his dub name)  
Mayor Len = Mayor Guy (ditto)  
Hana = Mayor's Wife Lady (ditto)  
Kawasaki = Chef Guy (ditto)  
Curio = Archaeologist Old Guy (ditto)  
Mabel = Fortune Teller Lady (ditto)

 

"Kirby! You have to stop! You need to fight this!" Meta Knight yelled, desperately dodging his student's attacks. Kirby chuckled, his eyes glowing deep scarlet; quite the opposite to their regular sapphire hue. When he spoke, his voice was layered with a darker, deeper tone. "Oh Meta, Meta, Meta. Can't you see it's too late? He's already mine…"

Kirby inhaled and jetted out a huge column of black fire at the masked knight. With no room to avoid the hit, Meta Knight was blasted through several houses. As he lay there, dazed, his mind flashed back to the beginning of this horrible situation…

{INSERT LINEBREAK HERE}

It was early morning in Pupupuland. The sun was shining merrily and the villagers all went about their daily lives, completely unaware of the stirring in the shadows. A group of children were at by the big tree in the centre of town, completely and totally bored.

"We could play soccer," Iroo suggested.

"Nah, we did that yesterday," Lololo countered.

"Well, what about hide and seek?" Lalala jumped in.  
"No way! That's boring. I say we should go on an adventure!" Bun declared. The others looked at each other, then at Bun.  
"But Bun, we've already explored everywhere in Pupupu Village. Where else can we go?" Hohhe asked. Bun frowned to himself, thinking. Suddenly he snapped his head up and yelled.  
"I KNOW! Let's go to the beach!" Everyone agreed with this idea. Kirby decided to put his two cents in.  
"Poyo!" It seemed he agreed too.

The rag-tag group were having a lot of fun at the beach. Iroo and Kirby were swimming in the ocean while Hohhe, Bun, Lololo and Lalala played 4-way volleyball. Fumu was sat on the beach reading.

All of a sudden, it got colder and darker. Kirby was the first to notice, stopping in his splashing to stare at the sky. The others soon stopped as well, having noticed the odd feeling. "What's going on? It's like the sun's hidden behind some clouds..." Iroo said.  
"...But there aren't any clouds in sight!" Honey finished, sweeping her hands out in a look at this gesture at the clear, blue sky. They all stood, staring at the sky with puzzled expressions on their faces. Then, Kirby looked toward the path they came to the beach on and ran off.

"Kirby! Come back!" Fumu called, turning to track his position. Bun immediately pelted after the pink puff. Kirby ran all the way to village limits before anyone caught up to him. When they did, the sight that met them was a poor one indeed.

The village was overrun with shadowy creatures. The villagers were being herded around by some of the beasts, while others destroyed everything in sight. The small group stood and stared for a moment before Hohhe started. "Look! It's Meta Knight!" he shouted. The others followed his finger to see the masked warrior fighting down below. Sword and Blade weren't too far away, chasing after a creature that had been cornering Kawasaki, Sabu, Mabel and Borun.

Bun noticed a small fire near to their position and ran toward it, grabbing a stick on the way. He set the stick alight and yelled to Kirby. "Kirby! Inhale this!" He threw the stick, the puff inhaling and swallowing it. The puff jumped into the air, gaining the Copy Ability. "Yeah! Fire Kirby! Woohoo!"

Kirby immediately ran off toward the battle, jumping in without second thought. He decimated the first lot with a well-placed fire blast, the hurried over to help Curio, Mayor Len and Hana. Kirby didn't notice the pack behind him until it was almost upon him. He spun around in time to see them pelted to dust with rocks.

The children had gathered up their courage and were throwing all the rocks they could find to help out. Sword dealt with the two he was facing and yelled. "They're backing off! We've got them on the ropes!"

It certainly seemed that way, but Fumu and Meta Knight were suspicious. The shadows regrouped and connected, reforming into a familiar gigantic shadow. Fumu gasped, her eyes widening with dismay and fear. Sword and Blade gripped their weapons harder and settled into a ready stance. Bun and Kirby backed up to where their sister was standing, tense as a bowstring. Meta Knight's eyes flashed between blood red and grey.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A rag-tag group of heroes. Well, that won't last much longer." He chuckled. His form shuddered, then crashed down upon the motley crew as a huge wave. Meta Knight grabbed Sword and Blade and threw them out the way, then did the same for Bun and Fumu. He was about to grab Kirby and jump out of the wave's path, but it was already upon them. It swamped the Star Warriors, covering them completely. A small light appeared from under the shadows, quickly growing in size and strength. The shadows fled from it, and it burst out in a large ruby red hemisphere. The hemisphere collapsed into itself and the others were able to trace its origin - the red jewel in Galaxia's hilt. The sword itself was buried halfway into the ground, between the two puffballs. They rose and Meta Knight retrieved his blade. He got into a ready stance, but got blasted to the side - by Kirby! He recovered quickly, and skidded to a stop, eyes flashing pink with surprise, then red with rage.

It was then that the rest of them saw what Meta Knight saw - Kirby's eyes had gone black and his body and foot colour had greyed slightly. "You bastard. You asshole son-of-a-bitch," Meta Knight hissed beneath his breath. Kirby smirked, and attacked again. "Kirby! You have to stop! You need to fight this!" Meta Knight yelled, desperately dodging his student's attacks. Kirby chuckled, his eyes glowing deep scarlet, quite the opposite to their regular sapphire hue. When he spoke, his voice was layered with a darker, deeper tone. "Oh, Meta, Meta, Meta. Can't you see it's too late? He's already mine..."

{INSERT LINEBREAK HERE}

A hissing sound alerted him to Kirby's latest attack. Meta Knight's eyes widened, and he wrapped his cloak around himself and warped just before the fireball hit. The Star Warrior stood before his possessed student, who laughed.  
"Yes, this one will do nicely. Strong, young, full of potential - he's an even better choice that you were Meta, and you were MADE for the role!"

Meta Knight stiffened and sharp gasps sounded from behind him. Kirby grinned cruelly. "Did he really never tell you? He was made to be the prince of demon beasts and to lead my armies into battle. But he was weak, and betrayed me by going to the GSA. And now he shall pay."

Kirby smirked and sharp cracks could be heard. Meta Knight watched in horror as Kirby's body warped, growing long legs, arms and a torso; a pair of bat wings not dissimilar to his own forcing their way out the possessed Star Warrior's back. A huge black scythe appeared in its hand and the transformation was complete. Where the loveable pink puff once stood was a lean, lithe killing machine that towered over everyone stood there. With a flap of its wings, it took to the skies; Meta Knight following close behind it. The two fighters hovered, facing one another, then charged at each other. The aerial dogfight began, the two matching each other blow for blow. Meta Knight felt his exhaustion growing, however, as the day's efforts caught up to him. He sensed, rather than heard, Kirbymare attack him in his blind-spot. He swung around to block the blow, managing to stop it shearing him in half, but got shot down to the ground with the force of it.

He impacted - hard. He felt several bones crack and knew he had broken his ribs and probably a wing too. He struggled to rise and pain spiked around his body. He was ignoring it, but he knew he was reaching his limit. Anymore, and it was doubtful he would even survive, let alone win. He knew that he had maybe, two, three minutes left before his body shut down from exhaustion. He looked up and saw Kirbymare start to dive down for the killing strike and prepared himself. He saw in his mind's eye that day all those years ago when he first learnt this manoeuvre.

{INSERT LINEBREAK HERE}

"This move is very difficult. Very few have the power to perform it and even fewer have ever mastered it. Most die trying. It is similar to the Sword Beam, in the was that energy is gathered in the sword and released, but it is much more powerful - as unlike the Sword Beam, it utilises soul energy, as opposed to body energy. The result of this is the move I am going to describe to you. It requires all your concentration, lest you use too much energy and end up killing yourself. Now, to perform this move, you must gather the soul energy into the tip of your blade. Then, when the energy is there, you stab in the direction you wish it to go and expel that energy. The result is a beam shooting from the tip of your sword. This is called Soul Beam."

{INSERT LINEBREAK HERE}

Meta Knight took a breath to steady himself. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. He could see the blood running down his body, see his student turned enemy slowly plummeting toward him, see the fear in his allies - no, FRIENDS - eyes as they ran to save him. He saw and registered all this in a nanosecond. Breathing deeply and evenly, he spread his feet and crouched slightly to provide a steady base. He spread his wings to balance himself. He gathered his thoughts and feelings and sent them into his blade, Galaxia's consciousness assisting him. He gathered them in the tip and closed his eyes. He breathed in and paused for a heartbeat...

...

...Then opened his eyes and shot his arm up to his foe releasing his held breath. He pushed the energy out with all his might and watched as a midnight blue and gold beam shot from the tip of the sacred sword. It engulfed Kirbymare and, with a cry of pain and fear, it disappeared.

With no energy left to fuel it, the beam dissipated. Meta Knight's arm fell back to his side and the last thing he saw before his eyes closed was his friends running toward him. Then

Everything

Went

Black.

 

A/N: That's super fucking mean of me. Have fun in the reviews!


End file.
